Of Clovers and Confessions
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: In which Sam speaks the language of the flowers and Kurt learns something new.


**Title: Of Clovers and Confessions**

**Pairings/Characters: Sam/Kurt, Mercedes.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warnings: Slight language. **

**Word Count: **

**Date/Time: 052311/18:19**

**Summary: In which Sam speaks the language of flowers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**Author's Note: So I have this book that is all about the language of flowers and I was flipping through it, looking for a flower that meant an apology but I stumbled across the meaning of the white clover and because Evans is an Irish (or Welsh depending on where you get your facts) name, my mind just kind of thought up this little prompt. I hope you enjoy! **

Kurt Hummel was surprised to see the cut out four leafed clover attached to his locker on Monday morning. First of all, it was long since St. Patrick's Day. Second, no one ever left anything taped to his locker, not even birthday cards, because everyone knew that the jocks would usually get to it before he even had a chance to see it. Yet there it was in all of it's sickly green construction paper glory. He observed it curiously before pulling it off just as Mercedes walked up.

"Hey boo," she smiled beautifully, pulling him into a hug. "What's that?" she asked nodding to the paper.

"I have no idea my fashion challenged diva," Kurt told her, hugging her back. "I was just about to check before you came up."

"Oh hell to the naw White Boy, I'll have you know I rock all of my outfits," Mercedes told him with a playful ruffle of his hair which caused him to shriek and instantly open his locker to fix it in the mirror that hung there. The girl laughed at his behavior and muttered a soft, "such a drama queen."

"Diva," Kurt shot back, fixing one final hair and closing his locker door before turning his attention back to the paper clover. He flipped it over and noted the beautiful calligraphy that simply read 'Please come to the old science lab during lunch.' "Do you think it's a prank?" Kurt asked her while scrutinizing the paper for any sort of clue as to who it could be from.

"I doubt it. I don't think any of the jocks would waste their time leaning calligraphy. I think it's probably safe. Are you going to go?" Mercedes asked hopeful. Everything had been calm during Glee for the past couple of weeks, so there really wasn't much gossip. So of course, Mercedes was almost jumping in place at the prospect of new gossip to rattle on to Tina and Brittany about.

"I don't know. I have no idea who this is. It could be Karofsky. Do _you_ think I should go?" Kurt asked her as they made their way arm-in-arm to class.

"I think you should definitely go. I could even go with you just until you know who it is, so that if it is Karofsky he won't do anything."

"Thanks 'Cedes."

"Of course, you're my Boo."

Kurt placed a soft kiss to her cheek before they took their seats and waited for Mr. Shue to rattle on about some verbs that they already knew how to conjugate.

Mercedes met up with Kurt after third period in front of the old freshman hallway were the old science lab was. The hallway was generally pretty empty because the only class room that was still open was the band room but it was all the way in the back, so it really was just easier to use the outside entrance. "Ready Boo?" she asked with a squeeze to his arm.

"I'm not getting myself excited 'Cedes. I'm still convinced this is a joke or prank or something. Even if it's not I doubt it's about anything romantic. One of the jocks probably just needs me to help tutor them or some thing and didn't want anyone else to know." Kurt told her with a deep breath.

They made their way to the science room and they both looked through the skinny rectangular window to find see Sam sitting on one of the long black tables, his feet dangling off the side. He was rocking slightly back and forth, though the two couldn't tell if it was because of nerves or boredom.

"See, just Sam. He probably needs help with Spanish and English again. He has a lot of trouble in those classes. I'll see you in Glee," Kurt told her with a hug, which she returned with a "Text me during sixth. We're going over cosines," before heading towards the cafeteria.

"Kurt!" Sam immediately jumped off the table when the countertenor entered the room.

"Hello Sam. You know that if you needed help again, you could have just sent me a text asking for it. Though I guess I should have known the clover was from you. Evans is an Irish name after all," Kurt told him, placing his Burberry bag on the closest table after brushing off some dust.

"Um, I'm actually doing better. Ma is sending me to this tutoring place twice a week and they help me with my homework and they show me new ways to look at things so I can understand them more clearly. They're really nice there and they are all trained for working with people with dyslexia. I wanted to give you this," he told him holding out a four leaf white clover.

Kurt took the plant and stared at it curiously. "Um, thanks. I suppose I could use some extra luck today. I do have a test in AP Calc."

"No," Sam shook his head. "I told Stacy this wasn't going to work," he mumbled before turning his attention back to the boy. "I mean, four leaf clovers have a meaning and everyone thinks that it's that they are lucky, but their actually meaning is 'Will you be mine?'. So, um, Kurt, will you be mine?" Sam asked him nervously. He bit his bottom lip and resisted the urge to scratch the back of his neck as Kurt just stated at him, trying to decide if this was a joke or not.

"Sam, I'm confused. You're straight. You've made that very clear since your first week here," Kurt told him after a minute of carefully choosing his words.

"Kurt you were right about me dying my hair, what makes you think that you weren't right about me being gay, or well bi. I wasn't just using Quinn. I wouldn't do that. When I first moved here I was so worried about fitting it that I just ignored you. I thought you were attractive right from the start. When you asked if I wanted to do that duet with you, I was thrilled and then when you told me, you weren't going to do it with me, I wanted to punch Finn. I really did. He had already talked to me about breaking off the duet with you. I let it go though because I saw how the jocks treated you for being gay and I remembered how the jocks back home treated me for being bi. I just wanted a fresh start, but I don't want that anymore, Kurt.

"I want you. I want to be able to sit next to you at lunch without getting funny looks from the rest of the Glee club. I want to be able to hold your hand when I walk down the hallway. I want to be able to tell off Karofsky when he says something to you or pushes you into a locker. Please say you'll let me?"

"If this is a joke, I'll have Mercedes and Santana cut you," Kurt told him, his expression emotionless.

"It's not, I promise." Sam shook his head almost childishly.

Kurt stepped closer to him and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Then I'm yours," he whispered in his ear with a large smile. Sam broke out in a grin and pulled the slightly smaller boy into a real kiss. However a squeal from the door caused them both to jump apart. "I should have known she would have come back to spy," Kurt chuckled wrapping his arms around the quarterback.

**Okay, I know that was insanely cheesy, but Sam is a complete and utter dork so cheesy just comes naturally. This idea was running around in my head and I just had to get rid of it before it drove me insane. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you though. Also, be prepared to see more Sam and Kurt in the future. **

**Love, **

**LILAN**


End file.
